The Data Collection and Support Services (DCSS, also referred to as the Survey Core) provides mail and telephone data collection for cancer and other health related research project. This includes random digit dial methods of identifying and recruiting appropriate control participants for epidemiologic studies, as well as data collection from both cases and controls, and population based surveys for prevalence and risk factor assessment. The unit also has significant expertise in interviewing special populations, such as health care providers, and in follow-up and interviewing participants in clinical trials for quality of life and health outcomes. Computer-assisted telephone interviewing (CATI) is used for the majority of projects, making additional data entry steps unnecessary. Expertise also exists within the facility for data editing, coding, and other steps necessary to clean and prepare data for analysis.